megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Commander Gore
Commander Gore is a character in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Major Character Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey The overall commander of the Schwarzwelt Investigation Team. He was originally a military officer serving a large country; the leadership abilities he displayed during his service earned him the top position on the team that now holds the fate of mankind. He commands the Red Sprite directly in addition to overseeing operations on the other three ships. There is no information on his country of origin but when he greets the protagonist in the USA version, he says, "Another American, eh?" implying that he might also be an American. It could have just been a vocal observation as Jimenez and perhaps Irving are also Americans. Commander Gore would lead the crew in re-establishing vital functions of the Red Sprite and fending off the inital demons that would enter the ship. After the Demon Summoning Program was received, he would reluctantly allow the crew it's use in order to defend the ship. Upon learning that a handful of the crew members were taken or fled from the demons in their initial attack, Gore would order the Strike Team out to recover their comrades. Afterward, upon receiving an SOS message from Jimenez, Commander Gore decides he will join the Strike Team due to the lack of ready and able personnel after the initial attacks. Commander Gore would meet his end at the hands of Orias, the first boss of the game, in a battle at the crash site of the Blue Jet. After a few casualties are taken on the Strike Team he takes Orias on himself, doing enough damage to cause Orias to feign a retreat. In an underhanded move, Orias would sneak up behind Gore and fatally wound him while he is checking on the rest of the Strike Team members afterward. He succumbs to his injuries after Orias is defeated. In his last moments, he implores the protagonist to continue and succeed in their mission, for the sake of humanity. After his death, his body is taken back to the Red Sprite and stored in sickbay for the duration of Sector Bootes and Sector Carina, however upon arrival in Sector Delphinus, his body goes missing under unknown circumstances. Gore is later seen again, apparently possessed or resurrected by some spirit, his eyes glowing and dressed in a fine black suit. He reprimands the protagonist for mankind's part is polluting the Earth, stating that its will has been awakened, and that it seeks to take its revenge on mankind. Gore nearly engages the protagonist, but stops short upon sensing something, he then proceeds to leave the area. He is encountered again in Sector Grus and desperately fights Mother Maya's control to regain control of himself. In his last meeting with any of the crew, he contacts them as they arrive at Sector Horologium and bids them approach Mother Mem Aleph's lair in Horologium B9F. After a few words, they are shunted back to the Red Sprite, much to the joy of the crew. He accepts he is no longer alive, but animated by the power of the Schwarzwelt itself, revealing a bit of the crew's future, should they survive and escape. He then makes a series of alignment-locking questions to set up the final Sector and the final stretch of the journey. In the Chaos path, he proceeds to attack the Protagonist for desiring the Schwarzwelt to consume the world. After Gore is defeated, he laments that mankind's last hope is gone. The Red Sprite is then attacked by the half-demon Jimenez, who corrupts the minds of the crew members so that they will no longer oppose him. In the Law path, he also engages the Protagonist for his wish of using the Schwarzwelt to convert the world to the Law paradise the angels desire. The Red Sprite is attacked by Zelenin, who obliterates the crewmen's minds with her song and makes them tools to serve the Lord. In the Neutral path, he instead beams the information to destroy the Schwarzwelt to Arthur and fades away, having completed his mission and set Humanity's defenders upon the right path to defeat both the demons and the angels. This information is used to complete the destruction of the dimension and the crisis on terms favorable to Humanity. Stats In his first scripted battle as the Ubergestalt, he is only level one. Gallery Gore - Ubergestalt.JPG|Commander Gore as the Ubergestalt. Etymology Commander Gore's name could be referencing , the former US Vice President. Al Gore is also an environmental activist, this view is shared by the commander in the game. Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Neutral-Aligned Characters